Problem: Nadia has 6 kiwis for every 10 apples. Write the ratio of kiwis to apples as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{10}=\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the ratio of kiwis to apples written as a simplified fraction.